Item Selling Guide
The objective of this page is to help you get the best deal you can while selling your hard-earned battle spoils. The sections are ordered in expected order of usefulness, starting by the summary of where to sell and ending in the "technical section": tables and formulas used to calculate the item's Real Value, as well as simple lookup tables of items' Real Value. Introduction Each item has a fixed True Value. You can see an items' True Value on the selling interface of any shop, next to the merchant's offer. For example, Hurk's Mercantile in Hawklor reports: : Short Bow offer: 9, value: 30 :This means the True Value of the Short Bow is 30 gold, and the merchant is offering 9 gold (~30% of True Value). Each shop pays an approximate percent of the items' True Value (that varies a little from one item to another), up to the shop's Gold Limit. You won't get an offer past the Gold Limit from a shop, no matter how high is the object's True Value. For example, for Hurk's Mercantile and Tzal-Toalth we have: : Tzal-Toalth offer: 40, value: 89,500 :This shows that Hurk's Mercantile's Gold Limit is 40 gold. Where to Sell Google sheets chart of major shops in Sryth, analyzed by typical loot values. Green highlights indicate shops where you can sell everything, including miscellaneous items. Blue highlights are for armour, red highlights are for weapons. Yellow is non-AG. Not AG If you're not an AG member the best offer you can get for your items is 475 gold for armor and 675 gold for weapons. Sell weapons in Teek's Battle Shop in Trithik if the item's value is less than 800 gold (because that shop will not offer more than 400 gold). Sell armor at the armor shop in Phak-Rur and weapons in the weapons shop in Phak-Rur if the value is higher. AG First, see what rates The River Guild Emporiums are paying today (their prices change every day). Any item that gets a higher percentage at the Emporium than it would get at the best regular store for that value (Grutlang's, the Lodge, or Gryphook's) should be sold to the Emporium. Anything with a value less than 400 gold should be sold at Grutlang's Trading Post in Mirgspil. Anything from 400 to less than 1900 should go to the Trading Post at the Copper Hilt Lodge. Anything worth 1900 or more should go to Gryphook's. (Mezaryl now has a lower maximum payment than Gryphook's, so don't bother selling to her anymore.) Selling Unique Items Typically you should hang on to any unique items you collect; some of them have non-obvious uses, and you may regret not having them later. If you want any idea of which pieces you can safely sell, see below. Bryniver sometimes buys unique weapons and items for more than other places will offer, but not always. However, since grinding usually nets more than enough gold, this resource should be used sparingly, if at all. For information about selling Magical items for extra cash, see the Owlnook Tavern. Also see Thymbrak. Real Value Since this is the Item Selling Guide, we'll discuss here only the standard, non-magical equipment which will make up the bulk of our booty. These items (from now on, the Standard Equipment) have Item Ids from 10000 to 10183 (weapons) and from 20000 to 20538 (armor pieces), and drop mostly from grinding encounters in replayable scenarios. For items that are received in Quests and adventures (including Magical ones), please refer to Item Selling Guide/Reward Item Values As this matter can be approached from several viewpoints, it's been split over several pages: * Item Selling Guide/Reference Table: A comprehensive table with all the Standard Loot Items with their MR/SP bonuses, Encumbrance, Real Value, Best Deal, where to sell, and compared Gross and Net Value/Encumbrance values. * Item Selling Guide/Value Vs Enc: Summarized, sortable tables of Net Value/Encumbrance values. Very useful when deciding what to drop (see also the next section). * Item Selling Guide/Technical: The "technical" discussion of Items' value, how to approximate it, and how to calculate the previous tables if they need to be modified in the future. What to keep while looting When you're adventuring, you should try to keep as many items as you can, ideally everything, to be sold later. The more common problem is that you can end up fully loaded before the end of the scenario, and thus you can't take any more. To solve this problem, you can use some of the following strategies: #'No ballast.' Inferior Leather armor, even inferior Hide Belts, Boots or Gauntlets. These items are screaming "No SP bonus. Value: 1 gold". Picking them is just a waste of space. However, AG players with a Quickstone shouldn't see any of those. While you get one, remember that, contrary to armour, Poor and Inferior weapons are worth the same as Common ones. #'Sturdy or better.' Just don't pick up anything below Sturdy quality. This is a quick and dirty way to ensure your inventory won't fill up, but you'll end up with less gold at the end of your grinding run than with other strategies. However, this can be useful if you don't want to lose time pondering the value of Items. Although this has become less frequent, sometimes you can fill up your inventory even by picking only Sturdy or better, so some players have even resorted to Well-crafted or better. #'Weight your items.' Some items, for example Breastplates, almost all Plate armor, and big weapons like Halberds and Quarterstaffs, simply take more encumbrance than others. If you have to decide what to keep, drop the heavier items (drop a Sturdy Quarterstaff to pick up a Sturdy Longsword, or an Inferior Plate Breasplate to pick up two Well-Crafted Ring Greaves). Keep in mind that Plate armor is valuable even if it's heavy, but many higher-quality armor pieces of other materials have a better Value/Enc ratio. #'MR before SP'. A +1 MR weapon has higher value than a +1 SP armor piece. Even truer for higher bonuses: only good quality Plate armor or equivalent can best an Unmatched weapon. #'Greed-and-drop' Just take everything (except ballast, as indicated), and start dropping once you fill up, based on value to encumbrance ratio. Check Item Selling Guide/Value Vs Enc. Category:Items